Stars, Souls and Starts
by darkWarrior101
Summary: "You know who I am," it said. It was like the eye of the storm at that moment. The waves started to gently clear out, they became extremely less violent, gradually becoming gentle rocks back and forth like a mother in a rocking chair with her child. It seemed almost impossible. Tea's thought on the boat back. My little idea.


**I don't own Yugioh**

**Warning: Minor suicide ideas.**

Tea sighed turning over in her bed, for the twentieth time that night, towards the table which held an empty glass, which used to hold water and a glowing red clock saying 1:27 am. Sitting up she looked out the port hole watching the rough sea bash against the boat. Letting out another sigh she pulled back to covers grabbing a cardigan that was sitting on the chair she walked out of the room towards the top deck.

Opening the door to the deck she immediately felt the salty spray dust against her cheeks and nose. Walking out she felt more spray hit her, cooling her entire body down. Walking to the very edge she put her arms against the rail looking into the sea. She thought back to the last time she had stood like this, and how different it had been. Firstly, she had been on land, secondly, it was in the day, thirdly, the sea was calm and a beautiful blue and lastly she hadn't been alone. She had been with Yami or Atem.

Leaning further out a single droplet fell from her eye to join the black waters bellow. Just the thought of him made her want to crawl into a corner and cry her heart out. Switching the direction of her eyes from the sea to the sky. She scanned the sky, her eyes stopped on the moon full and glowing like a silver coin. She looked on from the moon to the sparkling stars. They shined with a light that felt like the darkness would take over her life, like it would never invade. It was as if the sadness that she felt would float off out of earth's atmosphere into the everlasting, never stopping universe.

"Balls of gas," she whispered looking at them a frown on her face remembering what they were else they were meant to be. "Or great kings of the past looking down on us," she said laughing though it was non-existent trying to forget the hopelessness of what she was currently feeling. "I wonder if Atem is up there?" another tear slipped down her cheek onto her top. Think back to the past few years and all the time she spent with Atem; the date in which he opened up and protected her, on top of the duel tower where he saved her, the train where he was hurt and looked to her and in Egypt when he needed a friend. It was strange and unbelievable how heartbroken she felt that he had left them to go to the afterlife even though she knew why he had to. The brave face she showed there was to allow him to leave with no guilt at how hurt she truly was. She had lost a dear close friend she lost the person she thought she was in love with. But what she had truly lost was her protector. The person which was there to save her even when it was partly his own fault that she was there. She lost the person she could laugh with and the person she could share with.

She paused taking a deep breath in she stood up straight keeping her hands on the rail before placing her feet there to. Climbing up higher she swung both her legs over putting her feet back on the deck. Her body was now facing the deep dark dangerous ocean bellow, nothing between them, the only thing, physical thing, stopping her from falling in were her hands latching onto the rail behind. She leaned forwards so her arms were straight feeling the cold ocean spray hit her face wetting her short brown hair. Feeling relax she pulled herself back to the rail locking her arms around it and small smile on her face that never reached or would reach her eyes that no longer shined.

"Tea," a voice on the wind whispered.

It startled her, made her jump and if it wasn't for her locked arms she was sure she would have fallen in. Turning around he now very wet hair flying onto one shoulder she looked over the deck, but saw no one. Not one being, not a light, not a shadow. Looking the other way it was the same, no one was there. Not a soul.

"Tea," the voice blew through again. This time it was obvious that it was coming from far out in the ocean.

"Who are you?" she shouted out turning back to the sea.

"Tea," was all the voice said again.

"Who are you!" she shouted again this time more desperate and distraught.

"Tea, I'm sorry," I breezed.

"Who are you? What do you mean?" she screamed.

"I'm so sorry," it whispered again.

"Who are you? What do you mean 'you're sorry'? I don't understand!" she screamed tears flooded her face the sea drenching her hair. She was terrified now. She had been stupid climbing over the rail and now she was scared this strange voice had appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry I left," the voice said.

"What do you mean 'left'? Who are you?" she screamed again the waves crashing against the side of the boat becoming rougher and rougher.

"You know who I am," it said. It was like the eye of the storm at that moment. The waves started to gently clear out, they became extremely less violent, gradually becoming gentle rocks back and forth like a mother in a rocking chair with her child. It seemed almost impossible.

Tears continuing to fall down Tea's face before falling into the now shockingly gentle sea. Tea looked down into the water before crying even more shaking her head franticly. In the water she had seen colour in the blackness and that colour was a reflection of Atem, staring at her with soul piercing eyes. "I'm sorry," he mouthed and the voice appeared again.

"How," Tea said though no sound came out her face scrunching up as scared tear fled her eyes. The reflection only shook its head smiling at her and she again said silently, "Why?" Nothing came for what seemed like hour yet was only a mere few seconds, less than ten. They just stared wishing different things.

"What do I do?" she whispered to the wind and to the sea, the words almost drowning in it. The reflection looked to hold out its hand towards her, "I'm sorry, but please," Atem's deep voice said before reflection disappeared and the sea became rough again. Only this time it was sudden unlike the decrease in waves the increase was like a straight dive in.

It was then that Tea's arm slipped from the rail and she fell forwards. It was only her other arm keeping her from falling to the sea. She was too surprised to scream.

"I could fall," she whispered letting go a tiny bit, "I could join Atem, but…" she continued tightening her grip.

"Tea!" a voice shouted. He fear increase then decreased as she realised that this voice was real, realer than Atem's had been.

"Tea grab my hand," it said again. This time it was from the deck. Looking up she saw a tri-haired man with big innocent eye and a big innocent heart. "Yugi." She smiled. She reached and grabbed his out stretched hand. He pulled with surprising strength and helped her back on to the deck.

"Are you crazy?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Probably," she cried into him.

"What happened I heard you crying and shouting?" he asked.

"I thought…" she started, "I saw… I thought…." She sighed into him, "I think I saw Atem in the water, I heard his voice, I just…" she finished falling to the floor with his arms still around her so he fell to.

"Atem has left, it may have been only a day ago, but I can't say we could sit and sulk." Yugi told me. "Come with me we have to get you out of these damp clothes." Standing up with his arm around my waist he helped me to the door. Opening it he offered her to go first, but she stopped and turned looking at the stars once again.

"Gas or kings of the past? Gas for realistic, but the kings are imaginative, but the past is the past and that is where Atem is. He is a star." She said to herself before walking to Yugi taking his hand in her.

"Moving on?" he said looking at her smiling and for the first time ever she saw him, and only him. She saw his soul.

"Moving on," she nodded kissing his cheek then the corner of his lips.

Smiling again she walked inside.

Atem was the one I thought I loved, but maybe he wasn't the one I truly loved. Maybe the one I loved was by my side this whole time.

**A little one shot for you. Felt a little blocked so I thought I'd write something else instead of my other Yugioh story. Hope you like it. And let me know if you know where the star quote is from I want to see if anyone got it. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
